


All I Want For Christmas

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Arguing, Cussing, M/M, Portraits, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz





	All I Want For Christmas

„Schniefelus, Schniefelus, dein Gesicht ist auch im Tod noch kein Genuss. Wärst wohl besser-“  
„Oh, sei ruhig, du räudiger Köter! Offenbar hat Askaban dir auch die wenigen geistigen Fähigkeiten geraubt, mit dem du gesegnet wurdest, denn aus deinem Mund kommt nur Schwachsinn. Ganz offensichtlich hast du dich seit Schulzeiten kein bisschen weiterentwickelt.“  
„Autsch“, machte Sirius und presste die Hände in einer dramatischen Geste auf sein Herz. „Das tat weh!“  
„Gut so.“  
  
„Weißt du, was ich denke?“, fragte Sirius unberührt und schielte zur Seite, offenbar in der Hoffnung, Snape so sehen zu können.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du denken kannst.“  
„Ich denke“, fuhr Sirius unbeeindruckt fort, „dass du ein bitterer alter Mann bist, der zu viel giftige Dämpfe eingeatmet hat und einen Hass auf alle Menschen empfindet, die die Bedeutung des Wortes ‚Spaß‘ kennen.“  
  
„Sieht man ja, wohin dich dein ganzer Spaß gebracht hat.“  
„Hhm“, machte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich sehe nicht, dass du noch am Leben bist. Kein Spaß hat dich also auch nicht weiter gebracht.“  
„Immerhin bin ich für einen guten-“  
  
„Oh Gott!“, machte Harry und ließ die Stirn auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte!“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie!“, erwiderte Draco kläglich und verzog leidend das Gesicht.  
„Mittagspause?“, schlug Harry ebenso leidend vor und grinste schief, als Draco daraufhin augenblicklich aufsprang und ohne Antwort aus dem Raum stürmte.   
Schnell schob auch Harry seine Akten zusammen und schloss sie im Schreibtisch ein, ehe er sich Draco anschloss.   
  
„Ich dachte wirklich, es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen“, stöhnte Draco, als sie sich in der Ministeriumscaféteria gegenüber saßen.  
„Ich auch“, stimmte Harry ihm zu und sah seufzend in seinen Kaffeebecher. Wer hatte schon ahnen können, dass sich etwas scheinbar so Gutes so schnell gegen sie wenden würde?  
  
 _„Harry? Harry wach auf.“  
„Hm, hm“, machte Harry abwehrend und drückte das Gesicht nur noch weiter in das Kissen.  
„Bitte.“  
„Mag nicht.“  
„Aber heute ist Weihnachten“, lockte Draco ihn und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Harrys Rücken.  
„Mir egal. Das ist kein Grund“, murrte Harry und griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie wieder höher zu ziehen.  
  
„Das ist sehr wohl ein Grund“, widersprach Draco ihm und hielt die Bettdecke entschlossen fest, „Ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich.“  
„Du bist der Beste“, lächelte Harry verschlafen und tastete nach Dracos Arm, um ihn dann mit einem festen Ruck zurück auf die Matratze zu ziehen. „Aber können wir nicht trotzdem noch liegen bleiben? Nur ein kleines bisschen?“  
„Na gut“, stimmte Draco ihm mit einem ergebenen Seufzen zu. „Aber nur, weil du es bist.“  
„Dankeschön“, strahlte Harry und schmiegte sich so dicht es nur ging an Draco.   
  
Dennoch konnte er das Unausweichliche nicht für immer hinauszögern, so dass er Draco am späten Vormittag hinunter ins Wohnzimmer folgte.  
  
„Setz dich“, forderte Draco ihn auf und deutete auf das Sofa, von wo aus man einen ungehinderten Blick auf den hell erleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum hatte.   
Skeptisch zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch, kam Dracos Aufforderung aber wortlos nach.  
„Bin gleich wieder da!“, rief Draco aus dem Flur und verschwand, Merlin wusste wohin.  
Doch tatsächlich musste Harry nicht lange warten, bis Draco mit einem großen sperrigen Geschenk zurückkehrte. „Es hat leider in keine Socke gepasst“, erklärte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Kamin, an dem eine Reihe bunter Weihnachtssocken hing. „Aber ich glaube, du wirst dich trotzdem freuen.“ Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ehe er unsicher anfügte: „Ich hoffe es zumindest.“  
  
Nun wirklich neugierig geworden, sah Harry zwischen Dracos Gesicht und dem Geschenk in seinen Händen hin und her. „Du hast dir Mühe gegeben, um mir eine Freude zu machen. Da kannst mir also gar nichts Falsches schenken.   
  
Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus, bevor er sich sichtlich einen Ruck gab und Harrys das Geschenk entgegen hielt. „Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.“  
„Dir auch, Draco“, erwiderte Harry, währed er das große, aber flache Paket entgegennahm und auf Dracos aufmunterndes Nicken hin begann, das Papier zu lösen.  
Das war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen._  
  
„Meinst du, sie sind mittlerweile fertig“, fragte Draco nun, als sie beide ihren Kaffee geleert und ihre Sandwiches aufgegessen hatten.  
„Sind sie jemals fertig?“, entgegnete Harry trocken und ließ ihr Geschirr zur Geschirrrückgabe schweben.  
„Guter Punkt. Aber das heißt, dass wir nicht in unser Büro zurück können.“  
„Hm“, machte Harry und stützte das Kinn in eine Hand. Er hatte sich wirklich so sehr über dieses Geschenk gefreut. Wie hatte es sich in nur einem Jahr in so einen Alptraum verwandeln können?  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Zeugenbefragung?“, schlug Harry nach kurzem Überlegen vor und erntete dafür ein begeistertes Nicken von Draco.  
„Gute Idee. Allerdings-“ Draco hielt inne und sah Harry gequält an.  
„Was?“  
„Unsere Umhänge und Akten sind noch im Büro und-“  
„Ein Accio funktioniert von außen nicht“, vervollständigte Harry seufzend.   
  
Sie hatten ihr Büro bereits vor längerer Zeit mit den entsprechenden Schutzzaubern belegt, als sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Leo Turners überdurchschnittliche Erfolgsquote darauf beruhte, dass er die Arbeiten seiner Kollegen stahl, um die Fälle darauf aufbauend zu lösen und als seine eigene Arbeit darzustellen.  
  
„Losen wir aus?“, fragte Draco und zog eine Münze aus seiner Tasche. „Kopf, du gehst. Zahl, ich gehe.“  
„Von mir aus“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und beobachtete, wie Draco die Münze mit einer eleganten Bewegung nach oben warf und sie blitzschnell aus der Luft fing, bevor er sie auf seinen Handrücken presste.  
„Kopf“, grinste er dann zufrieden. „Du bist dran.“  
  
„Du hast doch geschummelt“, murrte Harry, während sie Schulter an Schulter zu ihrem Büro zurückkehrten. „So wie du immer schummelst, wenn es dir Vorteile bringt.“  
„Ist das nicht der Sinn der ganzen Sache?“  
„Ach, sei ruhig.“  
„Zu Befehl, Sir.“  
Harry warf Draco über die Schulter hinweg einen anzüglichen Blick zu. „Sagst du das heute noch öfter zu mir?“  
„Wer weiß. Unter den richtigen Umständen-“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und hüllte sich in Schweigen, bis sie die richtige Tür erreicht hatten. „Nun denn.“ Er lehnte sich an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich warte hier auf dich.“  
„Fick dich.“  
„Das überlass ich lieber dir.“  
  
Harry gab eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen von sich, ehe er die Tür entschlossen aufriss. Er hatte Voldemort besiegt. Da würde er auch das hier schaffen, bei Merlins Bart!  
  
 __„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben“, strahlte Harry und zog die Beine an den Körper, den Blick fest auf das Porträt an der Wand gegenüber geheftet.  
„Ich auch nicht“, stimmte Sirius ihm zu. „Wie konntet ihr so lange brauchen, um mich zu finden? Und dann auch noch dieses blonde Frettchen!“  
„Nenn ihn nicht so.“  
„Seit wann sind wir mit dem Malfoys befreundet?“ Zweifelnd hob Sirius die Augenbrauen und rieb sich über die gefurchte Stirn.   
  
„Ich bin nur mit einem Malfoy befreundet“ entgegnete Harry, „und zwar mit Draco. Er ist mein Freund.“ Er lächelte und präzisierte: „Mein fester Freund.“  
„Ja, ja, so viel ist mir schon klar geworden“, winkte Sirius ab. „Ihr seid nicht gerade subtil. Oder leise. Weißt du, auch wenn ich nur noch aus Farbe und Magie bestehe, höre ich noch ziemlich gut.“  
  
„Oh.“ Harry errötete und beschloss, schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Wieso hast du kein anderes Porträt besucht, um Bescheid zu sagen? Wir hätten dich schon viel früher geholt!“  
Sirius seufzte schwer auf. „Das hier ist das alte Haus der Blacks und einer meiner geliebten Vorfahren hat es mit einem Bannzauber belegt, dass verhindert, dass die Porträts das Haus verlassen oder von außen betreten werden können.“  
  
Verwundert legte Harry die Stirn in Falten. „Aber Phineas-“  
„Oh ja, Phineas“, schnaubte Sirius. „Der alte Kotzbrocken. Er ist ein Black. Und zwar einer, der nicht aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt wurde. Für ihn gelten diese Regeln nicht.“  
„Oh“, machte Harry nur und wusste nicht, was er dazu noch sagen sollte.   
  
„Aber jetzt bin ich ja hier“, strahlte Sirius. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie langweilig das da unten im Keller war!“  
  
Harry war im 7. Himmel gewesen, seinen Patenonkel nicht nur wiedersehen, sondern sogar mit ihm sprechen zu können. Sirius hatte einen Ehrenplatz im Wohnzimmer erhalten und über Wochen hinweg hatte Harry stundenlange Gespräche mit ihm geführt. Doch schon schnell hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es nicht nur im Keller des Grimmauld Platzes furchtbar langweilig war.   
  
Mit Harrys und Dracos häufiger Abwesenheit war Sirius zunehmend unruhiger geworden. Selbst sein Porträt war so ruhelos wie sein Ich zu Lebzeiten. Schließlich hatten Harry und Draco daher beschlossen, ihn in ihr Büro umzusiedeln, wo auch bereits Snapes Porträt hing. Wahrscheinlich verstanden die zwei sich immer noch nicht, hatten sie gedacht, aber wenigstens stünde es ihnen dort ja auch frei, ihr Bild jederzeit zu verlassen und anderen Verstorbenen einen Besuch abzustatten. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde es Sirius und Snape ja sogar gelingen, ihren Jahrzehnte alten Streit beizulegen.   
  
Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Vom ersten Moment an hatten sie sich gegenseitig verflucht und beleidigt und mit solchen Schimpfworten um sich geworfen, dass Harrys Ohren bereits mehr als einmal heiß geglüht hatten. Dieser Tag war keine Ausnahme gewesen, so dass sowohl Harry als auch Draco erleichtert aufatmeten, als sie ihn nach stundenlangen Zeugenbefragungen, die kaum etwas Neues ergeben hatten, zu Hause ausklingen lassen konnten.   
  
„Morgen finden wir bestimmt mehr raus“, munterte Harry Draco auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, eher die Haustür öffnete. „Wir machen einfach-“  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich habe so lange auf euch gewartet!“  
  
Vor Schreck ließ Harry beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen. „Sirius!“, keuchte er, nachdem Draco schnell alle Lichter entzündete hatte und er den vermeintlichen Eindringling erkennen konnte.   
  
„Wie kommst du hier her? Ich dachte-“  
„Dass ich wegen der Schutzzauber nicht mehr ins Haus komme? Ha! Falsch gedacht!“   
„Wie kommst du hier rein?“, wiederholte Harry und spürte, wie sein Kopf schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Alles, was er wollte, war ein bisschen Ruhe. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?  
  
„Es könnte sein“, grinste Sirius spitzbübisch, „dass ich ein wenig Hilfe bekommen habe. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass euer Geschmack wirklich zu wünschen übrig lässt.“ Er rümpfte die Nase und drehte sich in dem Bild hin und her, auf dem normalerweise nur das leuchtende Grün des Inneren eines Gewächshauses zu sehen war. „Es ist mir ein wenig zu grün hier drin. Und zu warm. Und zu feucht.“  
  
„Wer hat dir geholfen?“, mischte Draco sich ein, noch bevor Harry wieder etwas sagen konnte.  
„Oh, ich musste versprechen, nichts zu sagen. Aber im Ministerium gibt es viele schlaue Leute. Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht.“ Sirius verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht, ehe er Harry und Draco wieder direkt ansah. „Allerdings gibt es auch genauso viele Flachpfeifen wie ich gedacht habe. Schniefelus Snape zum Beispiel. Wie seid ihr auf die hirnverbrannte Idee gekommen, mich zu ihm-“  
  
„Lästerst du etwa schon wieder über mich, du dummer Hund?“ Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Snape direkt neben Sirius auf und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Lästern? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Dein hässliches Gesicht ist eine Beleidigung für jeden Menschen. Egal, ob lebendig oder tot!“  
  
„Ich fand dieses Bild schon immer ein bisschen zu grün“, murmelte Harry und sah Draco aus großen Augen flehend an. „Findest du nicht auch?“  
„Definitiv. Ich denke, es ist im Keller sehr viel besser aufgehoben.“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort griffen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig nach dem Bild und trugen es, ohne auf Sirius’ und Snapes Protest zu achten, in die dunkelste Ecke des Kellers.  
  
„Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch etwas für die Bilder im Büro einfallen lassen“, murmelte Draco schläfrig, als er wenige Stunden später neben Harry im Bett lag.   
„Hm“, stimmte Harry ihm zu und strich träge mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos nackte Brust. „Ich bin mir sicher, uns kommt schon noch eine gute Idee.“  
  
Und genauso kam es auch. Es war etwas über eine Woche später, als sie Turner bei einem erneuten Versuch erwischten, ihnen ihre Unterlagen zu stehlen.   
  
„Weißt du, was ich denke?“, fragte Harry und schlug die Beine übereinander, während er Turner nach sah, der wie ein begossener Pudel in sein Büro verschwand.   
„Dass Turner einen Denkzettel verdient hat, den er so schnell nicht vergisst?“  
„Ich weiß schon, wieso ich dich so sehr liebe“, grinste Harry und ließ die Tür mit einem nachlässigen Fingerschnipsen ins Schloss fallen, bevor er Draco an seinem Gürtel zu sich zog.   
„Weil ich gemein, hinterlistig und unwiderstehlich bin?“, flüsterte Draco und strich mit seiner Nase an Harrys entlang.  
„Genau deswegen.“  
  
Sie mussten bis spät am Abend warten, bevor sie ihren Plan endlich in die Tat umsetzen konnten. So lange dauerte es, bis der größte Teil der Ministeriumsangestellten Feierabend machte und das Gebäude verließ.   
  
„Die Luft ist rein“, verkündete Harry, als sein Patronus nach einem Rundgang zurückkehrte. „Lass uns anfangen.“  
  
Draco nickte entschlossen und zog das Buch aus seiner Tasche, das er vor nur wenigen Tagen aus der Bibliothek im Manor geholt hatte. Konzentriert las er sich eine Seite immer und immer wieder durch, ehe er den Zauberstab zuerst auf Snapes und dann auf Sirius’ Porträt richtete und den gleichen Zauberspruch zweimal wiederholte. „So“, verkündete er dann, „jetzt sollten sie uns nicht mehr stören können.“  
  
Tatsächlich sah Harry, wie sowohl sein Patenonkel als auch sein ehemaliger Lehrer wütend den Mund bewegten, ohne dass ein Laut zu hören war. Zufrieden nickte er und griff nach Sirius’ Bild, um es von der Wand zu nehmen, während Draco das gleiche mit Snapes Bild tat. Eilig trugen sie beide Bilder aus ihrem Büro hinaus und ein Stück den Flur entlang, ehe sie vor einer anderen Tür wieder anhielten. Geschickt schüttelte Harry seinen Zauberstab in seine Hand und öffnete mit einem letzten Blick nach rechts und links die Tür.   
  
„So, lasst die Spiele beginnen“, flüsterte er und schlüpfte gemeinsam mit Draco in Turners Büro.  
Es brauchte nicht lange, bis sie beide Bilder mit einem starken Klebezauber an der Wand befestigt hatten. Turner würde lange brauchen, sie wieder von dort zu lösen. Wenn es ihm überhaupt jemals gelang.   
  
„Genießt euer neues Zuhause“, grinste Draco zufrieden, bevor er den Schweigezauber wieder löste.  
Augenblicklich begannen Sirius und Snape zu schimpfen und zu zetern, doch Harry schlug einfach die Tür zu und schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos.  
  
„Lass uns nach Hause gehen und den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken“, bat er und lachte überdreht, als Draco sie anstatt einer Antwort auf der Stelle disapparierte.


End file.
